Little wolf and the cherry tree
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: *I do not own the characters* Some Sakura x Shaoran stories.
1. You had me at I love you - part 1

You had me at i love you

Prompt by 1-800-393: I carried you back to the dorms three months ago when you passed out at a party. You don´t remember me, but you confessed your love and I think I might have fallen for you.

* * *

There he was again.

She didn´t know why but it seems as if she is seeing him more often than not around campus. Even though she didn´t know his name, she knew that they have no classes together since she is pursuing a major in which there are few boys, none of them are him.

She had notice that he was a usual at her favorite coffee shop, mostly he was there studying with another boy. Coffee and notes all over their table was a common sight when they were together. Also he had been around with a little boy at the penguin park she used to go when she needed to clear her head. And now, around her classes, talking to a black haired girl with ruby eyes that was in her same major.

But she didn´t know his name, nor if that girl was his girlfriend. Not that it should matter to her. Not at all, she was just curious.

That same curiosity was able to be satisfied latter that day at her favorite coffee shop when it was unusually busy.

There were no tables available, so her plan to be there and study while sipping her chai latte would probably never happen. So she thought that she could take her order to her dorm and continue there. However, it would get cold soon enough since it was snowing out there.

"Hey", said a girl with ruby eyes, "Sakura, right?"

Her black hair was hanging as her head was inclined to her right. It seemed like she was in a shampoo comercial.

"Yeah", she said a little surprised. They were in the same Monday morning class, but she didn´t recall having talk to her at all. Sakura was still a bit shy, mostly stick to her own business unless there was someone in need and find confort in her group of friends. Well, her high school ones, because the ones here were... not actually her type of people. Or so she tried to convince herself in order not to get out of her confort zone.

The other girl smiled. "I am here with my cousin, you must remember him from that party from three months ago."

Well, to be truthful, Sakura didn´t remember most of that party. Some of her so called friends thought that it would be funny to get her drunk, since she had never had that experience. It would be fun, they said. The last thing she remembered before waking up in her dorm with a massive headache was that they were serving her a glass of a mixture of sake, vodka, tequila, rum and other stuff she didn´t know. After that incident she would find any excuses to not go to their get together plans, especially if they involved alcohol.

"Hey, earth to Sakura." The black haired girl said as she moved a hand in front of her face to gain her attention.

"I´m sorry." Sakura apologized with a smile. "I was thinking about the finals."

"Ugh", complained the girl, "I know! I hate the system. That is why we are here studying in a friendly environment."

"Yeah, I wish there were more space. I think that I´ll have to stick to my dorm, because there is no way the library is emptier than this." Sakura continue to chat.

"Well, if you like you can join us at our table." She said encouragly.

"If it is ok with your cousin, I wouldn´t like to intrude."

"Not at all, he´ll love it if you come."

So, Sakura took her order and followed the girl to a table for three where was sitting the same boy that her mind kept going back to. Why him?

"Shaoran." The girl announced their approach.

"What took you so long Meiling?" He asked not lifting his eyes from his notebook.

"I found a classmate looking for a free spot to study and I offered her a place in our table." She told him cheeky.

His head snapped up and as he was about to say something to his cousin he stopped as he saw green orbs eyeing him curiously. _I guess he was not her boyfriend after all_ , Sakura thought.

"I didn´t mean to intrude." She said as she put a strand of her hair after the silence was too long.

He didn´t respond, just blushed furiously. Meiling however came to their rescue when she console with a pat in her back, "The more the merrier".

"It´s ok", Shaoran assured as he went back to his own study.

The three of them study in silence. Occasionally Meiling would ask Sakura a question about their shared class or viceversa, but Shaoran kept to himself most of the time. And other than the signals that passed through the cousins when Sakura wasn´t looking, there were no more interactions.

"Well, I think it was enough for me!" Sentenced Meiling while putting her arms up in the air.

However, the other two were far from finished. But she already knew that.

"I think I´ll stay a bit longer." Said Shaoran with a frown. "Are you ok walking back alone?"

"Sure, I am a big girl after all." Meiling answer with a true smile. "Also those karate classes should be good for something, don´t you think?"

"Please, take care." He said uneasily.

"Roger." She salute mocked before she turned her attention to Sakura who was packing her stuff, "you haven´t finished either."

"Not really, but I think it would be better if I take this back to my dorm." She said shyly.

"Nonsense, you can stay and Shaoran will accompany you to your dorm."

Sakura wanted to stay, studying there was far better, but making him go all the way was not fair.

"If it is ok with you." Shaoran said quietly, supporting his cousin offering.

Sakura turned to him with wide eyes searching in his.

"Yes, she accepts." Meiling clapped her hands. "Awesome, I´ll see you guys." She winked at him from behind Sakura´s back.

After Meiling disappear, Shaoran and Sakura studied some more. When the clocked marked 7pm, she knew it was time to go too.

"It is getting darker," she started, "I should probably get going."

"Ok, let´s go." He replied before closing his book.

"You can stay", his eyes showed her a little hurt so he quickly continue "if you haven´t finished. Also my dorm must be far from yours it wouldn´t be nice of me to ask you to go with me."

"You haven´t asked, I offered." He ended the discussion, "besides, i have read this at least three times today. Some walking would do me good."

As they walked back together in silence, she felt that it was kind of familiar.

"Say", she told him wanting to know more, "did you liked Tadashi´s party three months ago."

His cheeks turned a little read.

"Well, it isn´t quite my scene, if you know what I mean."

"Too much alcohol and too much people?" She asked, "because it was that for me."

He eyed her curiously with a little smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I know", he whispered to himself.


	2. You had me at I love you - part 2

You had me at I love you - Part 2

Three months ago.

Sakura was wearing the pink dress Tomoyo had suggested over video chat when they had spoken a few nights ago after she told her she was going to a party. "I am glad you are putting yourself out there", she had said sweetly. She was too, at that time.

Right now, the place was exploding with people and she felt as if she needed more air to breath normally, so she made a move to go to the terrace.

"Where do you think you are going?" A girl of her `group of friends´demanded as she got a hold on her arm. "We are doing shots."

Cheers were heard at the sound of the word "shots".

"Just remember that she doesn´t drink that much." Said one of them, pointing at Sakura with his glass and lifting an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, if not now with friends, then when?"

So that´s how she was almost forced to drink a few shots of many beverages put together. Her head was spinning but those `friends´ weren´t in sight or were in worst state than hers.

"Hey, you are in my Monday morning classes, right? Sakura, is it?" Asked her a girl. Well, her voice sounded like it was a girl, foreign maybe, but she couldn´t be sure... "With Professor Miyabisuki." Well definitely that person was in her class. "I am Meiling."

"Yes, i go to that class." Sakura answer swifting her hips, that was a good song. "I´m Sakura", she added as an afterthought.

"You are funny." Yes, it was a girl, no boy in campus used his hair that long, smelled like lilacs and laughed like that. "You should meet my cousin. He should socialize more, that is why I brought him here."

"Well, I did have the same intentions", Sakura confessed to the stranger, "I should meet more people."

"Really? Awesome! That way we will kill two birds with one stone. My aunt told him that he should watch over me, but sometimes he takes his role too seriously." She whispered conspiratorially before making Sakura follow her.

"Shaoran, this is Sakura." Meiling introduced them. "She is here to make some friends and you are the perfect candidate." After saying that she went to some other guy that was making her signals.

"Hi."

* * *

Sakura´s head was spinning but she felt like floating. Her arms found something board and warm so she make herself more comfortable, it smelled like a mixture of wood, cinnamon and chocolate.

"Are you ok?" A smooth voice asked her.

"You smell nice." She told the voice that belonged to a boy, she decided.

"You are drunk." He said with a small laugh, but she felt his face´s temperature increase.

"Well yes, but you do."

He continue carrying her in silence for a few minutes until he couldn´t hold back.

"So..." He started, he didn´t want her to fall asleep in his arms since he wouldn´t know were exactly was her dorm. "Did you meet new people?"

She considered the question. "I must have."

"And did you like them?"

"Yes, sure." She said not committedly.

He stopped in front of the dorms she had told him. Sensing his apprehension, Sakura shifted in his arms. Her tired green orbs absorbed the building in front of her.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said looking at his shoes.

He turned to look at him, but his chocolate hair was covering his eyes. So evidently she had to do something: she took his face between her hand. His eyes opened widely at her actions.

"Thank you", she said from her heart, "I wouldn´t have made it here without you."

"It´s nothing, anyone could have done it." He rested importance while adverting his eyes.

"But they didn´t." She kissed his cheek, because at that moment seemed like a smart move to make.

His face got all red and he knew it, so he changed the topic, "Will you be able to enter your room?"

She looked up, her room was in the fourth floor, but she couldn´t remember if the building had stairs, elevator or both. "Maybe?"

He sigh, "come on, I´ll help you."

Her smile illuminated her whole face, "I love you Shaoran!"

* * *

Since that night Meiling had tried to get those two back together in order to help his lovestruck favorite cousin, or to introduce them for the first time for Sakura´s brain decided to delete this episode altogether.


End file.
